


Soul Gem

by Zeodyme



Category: Magic Kaitou, Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeodyme/pseuds/Zeodyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dove wanted his soul. So did a powerful group, a destructive, evil force. It came down to a choice. One that could change things forever. Two options, neither of which he truely desired. Life without living, or the eternal brace of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There are things in this world which cannot be easily explained. However, they can be summed up briefly. Take myself, for example. My current name is Hakuba Saguru. I am not human. I never have been, and never will be. My story is one that spans eons of history. It's one that has been lost to the world, though I have the beginning down.

Once there were beings that controlled the very cosmos. Each was of a different element and passion. Each was most powerful at certain times. The time came that their bodies started to wind down, and they did not wish to die.

One came up with a solution. They would bind their souls to an object, placing part inside it. Therefore, when they finally died they would have a tie to this world. Thus they would be reborn and live again. The idea was met with great enthusiasm.

The one who was of light was bound to a large white diamond. That soul made itself known by glowing blue on the equal days when the sun was highest.

The one who was of darkness was bound to a large sapphire. That soul made itself known by glowing black at night, during lunar eclipses.

The one who was of the world was bound to a large emerald. That soul made itself known by glowing purple when left alone in nature.

The one who was of the sea was bound to a large aquamarine. That soul made itself known by glowing green when put into the sea.

The one who was of the sky was bound to a large topaz. That soul made itself known by glowing white on windy days when there were no clouds in the sky.

The one who was of fire was bound to a large garnet. That soul made itself known by glowing yellow when in the presence of fire.

The one who was of shadows was bound to a large black diamond. That soul made itself known by glowing red at night, during a full moon.

There were some unforeseen side-effect to this process, however. Whom so ever held the soul gem at the time of it's spirit-other's death was granted mastery of the gem. To own the gem was to own the being. If the gem was shattered, the being was destroyed. If it was traded, given away, or sold the new owner was the new master. Legends grew around each gem. Names were given to them and passed on. The original story was lost in favor of ones claiming profit and life.

Thus over the years the gems were lost to the beings. They strived to continue to look for them, using their lives to gain what they had lost.

Some, like myself, eventually found their soul gem. A few have been killed, and the rest still search. Those are the basics of my story.

Of course, as I mentioned earlier, stories and names were given to most gems. And in this current life, I've found one who searches for a soul gem without truly knowing what it is.

It took me awhile to realize what Kuroba was after. It didn't take much longer to figure out that there were others after it, and what they'd done in the past to try and get it. All for a semi-false legend that lay around a jewel that they'd never find.

Pandora. Said to grant eternal life once every long while by 'crying tears' during the passing of a rare comet. Glows red by the light of a full moon.

I cannot tell you how much I cursed and swore in multiple languages the day I learned all this.

For you see, I am the child of shadows. Hidden and sealed away in the mansion I call home is a box which holds a black diamond that's larger than my fist. If one puts the diamond into the light of the full moon it will gain a dancing red aura.

I'm worried. It's not often that I say such, but I am. The organization that is after my gem is large and powerful. And Kuroba... he's just one magician, with only one life. I know he's been shot at, and even hit before. There's no way he'll last for very long against them.

That annoying magician is one of the few humans that I have come to think of as special. He's a wonderful challenge, an interesting personality, and a great friend. He's become one of this body's anchors (ties to the world / reasons to keep going / etc.). And I'll admit that I'm more than a little attracted to him. But I know that will not work out. He's only got eyes for one girl.

I want to keep him safe, to keep him alive. But I know he won't stop his insane quest until he finds 'Pandora'. I would gladly give it to him, except for one thing.

Because of his past, of what happened to his father, I'm convinced he means to destroy the gem once he gets ahold of it. Even after all this time, I'm still afraid of death. I do not wish to truly die, and especially not by the hands of one so dear to me.

But I may not have a choice. Eventually I will not be able to keep my soul gem from escaping my grasp again. When that time comes, that organization will get ahold of it. I do not wish to be controlled by them.

So it really comes down to two things. Lose the gem and be controlled for an indefinite amount of time. Or give the jewel to one who wishes to keep it from the hands of true evil and risk him destroying it.

And all of this during high school. Joy.


	2. Chapter 2

Let me go back some. I want to go over some things. It wasn't an instant thing, me figuring out what he was after. It happened in bits and pieces, but there was one night that I just realized.

It had been a regular heist (well, as regular as a Kid heist can get, anyway). Thankfully there had been no snipers. I was the only one that was truly close to him, but I was still too far behind. He escaped onto the roof almost a minute before I got to the door.

I had been expecting to find an empty roof, with Kid gliding off and laughing his fool head off. So you can imagine my surprise when I saw him standing on the edge. He seemed to be lost in thought, playing with the gem.

I took the opportunity to stay still and watch him. I'm sure he noticed me, but he didn't act like it. It was then he did what I'd seen him do a few times before. He held the gem up to the moon for a few seconds.

I don't know what made it click then. But it did, and it took everything in me not to gape. I was stunned.

Unfortunately, that's when the taskforce could be heard on the stairs. Kid took off without a second thought, not even looking back. I went home, shaken to my core.

It wasn't long, though, before I was looking into why he might be going after my gem. I got more information then I wanted. I hadn't known about the newest legend surrounding it. And I didn't like it.

I may be able to grant partial immortality, but the gem can't. I'm curious as to where the crying and the comet came into play, but that doesn't matter. My gem, my life. His Pandora... his true target.

There are so many things I can do. But I... I don't want him to die because of me.

Can I trust you, Kuroba? Can I get you my life? I don't know.

Not yet, anyways. Heh. I'm going to make you so paranoid in the next few weeks. I'm going to watch you more. I'm going to get to know you better than you want me to. I will be amused by your squirming, but it has a point.

I'm going to find out if I can let you have what you want. By the end of this, I will be able to decide if I can truly put my life in your hands... If I can bring myself to face the fact that you my choose to end it.

Kuroba... no, Kaito. At the very least, this shall be interesting. I hope that in what may be the last weeks of my life, I will be able to be a true friend to you. Though, if I go a bit past that, I'm sure you'll forgive me. After all, why should I pass up the opportunity to go further if you may end this song and dance of ours permanently?

I will see you tomorrow. And thus I will start something that we will never be able to take back. Please, Kaito... let me save you.


End file.
